


Throw Me Back In Time

by Anonymous_muxician



Series: Wanda Maximoff- The Strongest Avenger [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Fix-It, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Powerful Wanda, Time Travel, pietro is still dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_muxician/pseuds/Anonymous_muxician
Summary: What if Wanda was sent back in time after destroying the Mind and Time stones? Sent back to the day the Avengers came to the Hydra base to look for Loki's staff.This time, Wanda is going to change what she can. Her powers are as strong as ever, much stronger than they were that day, and she can use them to her advantage. She is going to do things different. She will make Hydra pay for the death of her brother and for making her feel weak when really, she was so much stronger than they could ever understand.*Time-travel**Pietro is still dead, he died during the Hydra experiments*





	1. Chapter 1

Wanda was powerful, but that didn't mean there weren't things she struggled with in regards to her powers. Some things were harder to contain or destroy than others. 

Like, at that moment, she was holding back Thanos with her left hand, while destroying the Mind Stone with her right, and it was the hardest thing she had ever done. The Mind Stone itself was resisting her power, and Thanos had five other stones that he was trying to use to advance on them. 

Wanda could already tell that she had surprised the Titan, she could feel it even through the strain of destroying the Mind Stone, but she couldn't really focus on it at that moment. Her emotions were everywhere and she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do.

When people saw her and Vision together, they just automatically assumed they were dating. That wasn't the case though. Wanda was in love with someone but it wasn't the android. They were close friends though, and she would rather do anything else than have to destroy the Mind Stone and, by extension, Vision himself. She had watched her brother die in front of her eyes, but she had been able to cope with that after a while, since she knew that it wasn't her fault that he had died.

In that moment, though, as she was aiming a smooth stream of red at Visions forehead, she didn't know how she was going to move past this. She hoped that she would be able to cope with it once they had won against Thanos.

Wanda continued to shoot a wave of her powers at the Mind Stone, tears streaming down her face and the rest of her team staring at her in awe from the trees. It was only moments later when she felt it. The Mind Stone started to shatter under the force of her powers and just seconds later her world exploded, throwing her and the Titan back from where the body of her friend lay. 

She quickly got to her knees, looking towards Thanos who was also starting to get up. His expression was one of understanding and even sympathy, which is not the look of someone who had just lost. Wanda's eyes narrowed at the Titan. She knew he was planning something, but what?

"I understand, my child." He said to her, standing above her with eyes full of pity. 

"You could _never._" She spat at him, her anger already growing. 

"I lost more than you could ever know. But now is no time for grieving. Now, is no time at all..." And he began to close his fist. 

Wanda saw what he was planning a second before he did it, and was able to send a stream of her magic at him just before his hand closed. The red wrapped around the metal clad hand of the Titan, keeping it open just enough that he wasn't able to activate the stones. 

Looking at his face, Wanda could see that the Titan was surprised, and she couldn't help the slightly smug smile that she sent at him. 

Wanda knew what she would have to do, but she only hoped that she would be able to. She assumed that the Time Stone would be of a different composition than they Mind Stone, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to destroy it since it wasn't the stone her powers had come from. 

She had to try, though. 

Wanda held his hand there, half-closed, and pushed her magic into the gauntlet. She felt it weaving around the stones before it wrapped completely around the Time Stone like a blanket. 

Thanos was staring at her, unable to move and unable to snap his fingers. It seemed that the mad Titan was being overpowered, and he didn't like it. He took a single step forward, planning to stop the witch, kill her if he had to, but Wanda saw him move immediately and quickly used one of her hands to send a burst of red and stop him in his tracks. 

Wanda lied. Destroying the Mind Stone wasn't the hardest thing she had ever done. It was that moment, where she was holding a Titan completely resistant to her powers while trying to destroy another Infinity stone. She continued pushing, weaving her magic through the Time Stone itself. It was glowing, trying to resist the magic currently cracking it open, but it was no match, not really. Because, after just minutes, Wanda felt the first crack in the surface of the stone. 

A few more seconds later, and the crack turned into an explosion. Wanda was thrown back, her world erupted in green, and everything went dark. 

* * *

Wanda woke up to a room she recognized, but she was sure she had just been in battle with the Avengers. She was sure she had destroyed the Mind and then the Time Stone. But, as she looked around, she recognized the room as none other than the cell she was placed in at Hydra. 

She was still laying down but her eyes were wide awake, and it didn't feel like she had really been sleeping at all. 

_What..._

The Hydra base had been destroyed, and yet here she was, laying in a bed that wasn't supposed to exist anymore. 

Wanda slowly sat up, looking around the bare room in confusion. How did she get there? The last thing she remembered was the blast from the Time Stone.

The more she thought on it, the more confused she was, and also the more she realized that there was only one explanation as to why she was there. 

The Time Stone had sent her back in time, to when she was still with Hydra, when her powers weren't strong enough to escape. It was the only thing that made sense, because she was sure that her time with the Avenger's hadn't been a dream. And even now, eighteen years old again and supposedly still out of control with her powers, she could feel it running through her veins. It wasn't chaotic, though. She had control over it and she felt it. 

She was still sitting in bed when she felt someone's presence outside the door. As she felt it she let out a sigh of relief, she hadn't been that in tune with her surroundings while she'd been with Hydra, so that means her powers are as strong as they were before she was sent back. 

The door opened, and a ragged man she knew she recognized walked in, armed with a gun slung over his shoulder lazily and looking at her like she was a parasite. 

"Get up." The man said in a voice heavy with an accent not unlike her own. "Something is happening." 

"What is it?" She asked, her own accent thick. 

"Do not ask questions, you stupid girl!" He spat at her before walking out of the room, expecting her to follow.

Wanda's eyes narrowed, but she figured she would let it go at that moment. She needed to figure out exactly when she was, and what she would have to do to escape, because she didn't want to stay with these people any longer than she had to. So, she got out of bed and began walking down the hallway after the man that had been send to get her. She could very easily get in his head and find out herself what was happening, but she wanted to see Strucker, for some reason. She thought she needed it. 

The walk was short, and no words were spoken. They reached a door and Wanda was quickly shoved through it, ending up in a room full of men frantically running around. Her eyes moved around the room, trying to get as much information as she could.

In the middle of her search, her gaze was cut off when Strucker himself came to stand in front of her. Wanda had to restrain herself from putting him through the window at the end of the room. Instead, she tilted her head, waiting for him to explain. 

"The Avengers are here. They're looking for the scepter." He said, obviously looking for a specific reaction. 

Wanda began to smile, although for a completely different reason to what Strucker probably thought. She was sent back to the exact day she had met the Avengers. Her smile grew until there was a grin on her face. It seemed that she would be able to get out of there much sooner than she thought. "Where are they?" She asked, an evil smile on her face making the man think that she was planning to hurt the Avengers. 

"In the forest, but I want you to stay away." He told her and she feigned being upset about it.

"What? Why? This is what I've been training for." She said, not really caring what his answer would be. She could easily get out if she wanted, but it would be easier if he just let her go out there.

Strucker began shaking his head, getting a little frustrated with the girl in front of him. Wanda smiled internally, he was always easy to rile up. 

"No. Go back to your cell." 

She sighed a believably upset sigh before turning around and walking out of the room. No matter, she was getting out of there no matter what. After all, she _had _trained for this. 

Wanda was being escorted back to her cell by the same man who had brought her to Strucker when, immediately after seeing that it was just them two in the hall, she threw her hand out, quickly wrapping the man in her powers and slamming him against the wall to their right, knocking him out before he even had the chance to yell in surprise. 

He wasn't dead, Wanda knew, but he was definitely going to be feeling that in the morning. 

She didn't take much more time to look at him, and quickly ran towards where she knew the exit would be, leaving the man on the floor of the hallway. It would be a while before anyone found him. They rarely checked up on her unless they were taking her away for more experiments. 

They had placed Wanda near the center of the compound so, even if she wanted to escape, she couldn't have, especially since her powers had been on the weaker side when she was that age. But now, it took almost nothing for her to blast through the doors placed in front of her. It was almost fun. She didn't take her time, though. She had places to be and people to meet. 

Wanda saw only a few people in each room and was surprised that there was such little security for someone like her, although she guesses they had seen her as weak at that point. Hell, she had too. But, now she knew she wasn't weak, and she remembered that as she took out the half-dozen men she had passed before any of them could even notice that she was in the room with them. 

She quickly reached the last door and blew it open, quickly met with the outside air and the surrounding snow covered forest. Although she was their prisoner, they still let her wear what she wanted, and at that moment, it was the shawl and pants she remembered she had been wearing when the Avengers came to the base the first time. 

Wanda stopped for a moment. It was weird to think of the same event as two separate moments. She'd already lived this, she remembered living it, and yet here she was, once again about to meet the Avengers for the first time. Their first time, anyway. 

Shaking her head, she quickly walked out, trying to look for any of her teammates. _Old teammates, _she thought sadly. Although, now she would have a chance to be friends with them without their memories of her getting into their heads. She really could start fresh with them.

She hoped Natasha would still like her. 

Laughing at herself for thinking such a juvenile thing, Wanda quickly pushed her magic out from herself, feeling around for the location of the team. She found them almost immediately and started running to her left as soon as she felt it. 

She pushed her magic out once more and felt her feet leave the ground, and lifted herself high into the air above the treeline. As she floated above, she saw the team a few meters in front of and below her. The first person she saw was Steve. Steve, who was flinging his shield around as always and dodging kicks and gunshots. She assumed Tony was looking for the staff again, and she wasn't going to stop him this time. Maybe they'll get Vision back as well. 

Fighting alongside Steve was Thor, who was swinging his hammer and sending it careening towards the enemy's faces. Wanda looked around a bit more and saw Wanda and Clint fighting side by side as she always remembered them doing. Natasha was expertly dodging punches and bullets while Clint sent his own arrows back at them. Off in the distance Wanda could even see Bruce lumbering around, destroying bunkers and crushing Hydra like bugs. 

The team had gathered around a clearing in the trees, having finished fighting the first wave of soldiers being sent at them, but Wanda knew there would be more. A thought that came true as she looked back towards the base and saw a large group of soldiers and tanks making their way towards them. The Avengers saw it too, as they began to lift their weapons once more and prepare for a fight that looked like it would end in many casualties. 

Wanda wasn't going to let that happen though, and when the brigade got close enough, she dropped down from overhead, right between the Avengers and the army sent there to destroy them. She felt the surprise from both groups, the Avengers didn't know her yet and they didn't know that she was planning to help them, so she understood the slight spike of caution that came from them. 

The army in front of Wanda was probably expecting her to help them fight, and she knew the surprise was from how she had just dropped in from the sky, when they probably thought her powers hadn't been strong enough for it. 

Wanda looked towards the Avengers, turning her back to the army, and made eye contact with each one, even Bruce. As she did that, she nodded at each one of them, trying to convey that she was there to help them. They just looked back at her in confusion, so Wanda did what she did best.

Protect those she cares about. 

She turned back around to face the army, and without any warning, swiped her right hand across her body in one smooth motion. From just that one movement, around half of the men gathered there were shoved to the ground, the rest of them looking around in surprise before raising their weapons, obviously realizing that she wasn't on their team. 

Before anybody could shoot, however, Wanda send a ball of energy towards them, and it floated in the air above them. The men were distracted by it and a little confused, which gave Wanda the time she needed to snap the fingers on her right hand. 

The ball exploded, sending men flying in all directions and destroying any machinery or weapons that the army had brought with them. It was chaos for just a few seconds, but after that, they were just left with the sight of men unconscious all around them and the tanks engulfed in fire. 

Wanda turned slowly to look at the team behind her. They all flinched back and she grimaced, her eyes still must have been glowing red. 

Before she could say anything, she felt a shift in the air around her and looked up, already knowing who it was. Tony landed in a crouch in front of them, with Loki's scepter, Wanda was relieved to see, before standing. He obviously felt the tension in the air and, for the first time, saw Wanda standing there across from the Avengers, a multitude of bodies and fire behind her like a war zone. The man's gaze shifted between her and his team multiple times before he spoke, a little fearfully.

"...What happened?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and the team have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wrote this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes! Regardless, I hope you enjoy and please comment!

Chapter 2  
  
Wanda had never felt so awkward in her life. She was standing there, hands down at her sides, with her gaze shifting between each of the heroes currently staring at her.   
  
She didn't want to be the first one to speak, wanted to give them the chance to process her first but she didn't expect it to take this long. The group of people in front of her were all looking towards her with varying expressions of fear and shock, with some of them having their weapons slightly raised. Not a real threat, she thought.   
  
Wanda was beginning to get anxious, but just before she could speak and break the excessively long silence, someone else spoke.   
  
"Who are you?" Steve asked her, standing defensively in front of the rest of his team as if he would somehow be able to stop her from hurting them if she wanted to.  
  
"My name is Wanda Maximoff." She replied calmly, not wanting to give them any more reason to be weary or her. "I have been wanting to escape Hydra for some time now. You all gave me that chance, so thank you for that."  
  
They obviously weren't expecting the thank you because Wanda could feel the wave of surprise that washed through the group. She could also feel the increase of caution that came from the team. Mainly from Natasha, although that didn't surprise Wanda.  
  
Natasha was always the most cautious.   
  
"You're Hydra?" Natasha asked, her voice purposely void of emotion, although Wanda could sense the underlying current of fear in her words and aura.   
  
"Not anymore." She started. "You don't need to be afraid."  
  
She probably shouldn't have added that last part, as Natasha's eyes immediately narrowed. "Are you in my head?" She asked, immediately picking up on the undertones in Wanda's voice.   
  
The witch shook her head. "No. Obviously I have powers. " She began, gesturing towards the field of bodies and debris behind her. "A part of them is that I can feel what others are feeling. That, and I'm very observant." She finished, looking towards the redhead sincerely, who's eyes stayed narrowed. Wanda sighed internally. It took her so long to gain Natasha's trust the first time and she really didn't want to do it again.   
  
Although, she was hoping that it wouldn't take as long, since the circumstances were different this time around.   
  
"So... You can read minds, is what you're saying?" Asked Clint from is place next to Natasha, his bow still in hand.   
  
"I can... But I make it a rule not to without permission." She replied. "I can tell you all about it but we should probably leave first. You need to get the scepter far from here."  
  
Steve and Tony shared a look. "Why should we trust that you won't kill us as soon as we leave?" Tony asked, ever the skeptical one.  
  
Wanda couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. "If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead." She said, once again gesturing to the war zone behind her.   
  
Tony's eyes narrowed but he turned to the rest of the team anyway, shrugging his shoulders at them so as to get their opinion.  
  
Natasha was looking right at her, head tilted slightly as if she was trying to figure her out. Wanda kept her expression open and calm, wanting her to know that she was serious. The red-heads left eyebrow rose slightly before she nodded once.   
  
"She's right. We have no reason not to believe her so might as well take her with us and get out of here as soon as we can." Natasha said, still looking towards the witch.  
  
The others were obviously surprised at the Black Widow's easy acceptance but they went along with it anyway, and all of them began to walk back toward the jet, looking over their shoulders at Wanda every few steps.   
  
She kept her hands purposely down by her sides, not wanting to seem threatening and knowing that the team didn't trust her yet.   
  
She wasn't too worried. She would get there.   
  
  
  
As soon as they were in the air the questions started.  
  
"Why did you turn against Hydra? Why didn't you do it sooner if you wanted to escape?" Steve asked, sitting in the chair across from her.   
  
They were good questions, Wanda would admit. The one's she would have asked had she been in his position. They were also, however, questions that she would have a hard time answering believably.  
  
Maybe she could tell them. They wouldn't believe her at first but she can show them what was in her head. If they'd let her.  
  
Might as well give it a shot.   
  
Wanda took a deep breath before speaking. "I was sent back in time... From two years in the future." She says, looking around to gauge the expressions of the team.   
  
She got what she expected, eyes narrowed and looks of incredulity.   
  
"Ha! Yeah, and I'm the pope." Scoffed Tony, shaking his head already.   
  
Wanda's eyebrow raised. "It's true, but I get why you wouldn't believe me. But I could prove it. I could tell you some stuff if you want."  
  
Tony and Steve shared a look before turning back towards her. The latter nodded his head once to let her know to continue.   
  
She returned the nod, deciding to start with him. Before she did, however, she turned to speak to the group as a whole. "If you don't want me to tell what I know out loud, we can do it telepathically. If that would make you feel better?" She said the last part looking towards Steve.   
  
Steve looked into her eyes, obviously trying to get a read on her. Wanda didn't mind, she wanted them to trust her as soon as possible.   
  
Apparently Steve had seen something good in his search because he said, "Out loud is fine with me."  
  
Wanda nodded once before figuring out where to start, sifting through her memories of the man to try and find one that she wouldn't know unless he had told her.   
  
"Bucky."   
  
She just said the one word, and everybody in the plane tensed up, Steve the most, immediately getting defensive.   
  
"How do you know that name?" He asked through gritted teeth, even going so far as to raise his shield slightly.   
  
Wanda kept her face calm, so as to not provoke him. "He is in my memories. In my memories of the future."  
  
Steve was already shaking his head. "That doesn't make sense though. Time travel isn't possible."   
  
She would give him that, she would have thought the same thing in his position. But... "Maybe not. But I had an infinity stone."   
  
Apparently Thor was the only one to know of them because his eyes widened immediately before he stepped forward. "You know of the infinity stones?" He asked, not exactly hostile but she could sense the suspicion coming off of him.   
  
Wanda nodded. "I can show you... if you let me?" She said, looking towards him curiously.   
  
Thor shared looks with the rest of the Avengers, most of whom were shaking their heads against it. Thor, however, seemed to come to a different conclusion, because he turned back to her with a nod.   
  
"Okay, you can show me. But if you mess with anything you shouldn't, I will kill you."  
  
"Got it." Wanda said, hands raised in a show of surrender.   
  
"Ready?" She asked, reaching toward him with her fingertips, waiting for him to nod before making contact.   
  
He nodded once, and that was all Wanda needed. She placed her fingers gently at his temples, not that she needed to, but she found it easier when she established contact, and began pushing wisps of her magic out from her.  
  
The rest of the Avengers watched in awe at the deceptively gentle movement of the magic through the air. It was a far cry from the destruction they had seen as a result of them just minutes before.   
  
Wanda pushed her magic into Thor's head, seeing his eyes glow before they were sucked into the story.  
  
_When Thor opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was green. Green and trees all around them. Looking to his left, he was a little startled to see the witch standing next to him, looking towards him. When they made eye contact she gestured with her head to the trees in front of them. _  
  
_ Before Thor knew it, they were teleported. They were still surrounded by trees but there was something happening in front of them now. A battle. _  
  
_ There was a figure moving through the trees and Thor's eyes widened immediately. Thanos. He knew who that was. He knew what he did. _  
  
_ He stood and watched as the purple Titan made his way through the forest, making his way through the people trying to stop him with ease. _  
  
_ Thor's eyes widened even more when he realized that the people fighting were none other than his team. His team and others fighting alongside them. _  
  
_ He realized that Thanos seemed to be walking toward something, and turned his head in that direction. To his surprise, it was Wanda, standing across from some sort of android. _  
  
_ They were frantically talking and the android was obviously trying to coerce her into something. As Thor looked at the android he was surprised to see what resided in his forehead. The mind stone. _  
  
_ Just as soon as he thought it, the stone was then engulfed in a cloud of red, with a stream of the magic being aimed directly at it. His eyes widened as he realized that the witch was trying to destroy it. Presumably to keep the Titan from getting it. Thor looked back at the Titan and saw the gauntlet around his left hand. _  
  
_ Five infinity stones. There was no way the girl would be able to stop it, but there was nothing to do as he stood there and watched the fight play out in front of him. _  
  
_ His team was restrained, or just sucker punched all together, and the Titan was closing in on Wanda. _  
  
_ Wanda had both hands aimed at the android, two streams of power pouring straight into the stone. Having seen the Titan's approach, Wanda threw her left hand behind her, redirecting the stream of power towards Thanos instead. _  
  
_ Thor was surprised to see that she was actually able to hold him back. Even with the five infinity stones. He looked to the girl beside him wearily, and was a little surprised to see a slight look of pain on her face, although her gaze didn't stray from the fight. _  
  
_ Thor's own eyes returned to the scene happening in front of him. The witch was standing, one hand destroying the stone in the androids head, and the other holding back a nearly all powerful Titan. Thor had never seen anything like it. _  
  
_ The stand off went on for just a few more moments, when all the sudden there was an explosion. The shockwave expanded along the ground, moving the trees and causing everyone to flinch and cover their faces. Thor couldn't help turning his head away from the approaching shockwave, but almost immediately he turned his head back, not wanting to miss a single thing. _  
  
_ Wanda was on the ground but quickly on her knees, and Thanos was standing above her, having already recovered. _  
  
_ They were far away but Thor could still hear the words spoken between the two. _  
  
_ "I understand, my child." The Titan said, looking at the girl below him in what Thor thought was pity. _  
  
_ She didn't shrink under his gaze, though. She looked him right in the eyes. _  
  
_ "You could never." The witch spat, eyes glowing. _  
  
_ "I lost more than you could ever know. But now is no time for grieving. Now... is no time at all." His first began to close in front of Thor's eyes, and he cringed back slightly, knowing what that meant._  
  
_ Before anything could happen, however, the witch had obviously seen what he was planning, because a stream of magic was sent at the gauntlet, wrapping around it and keeping it from activating._  
  
_ The Titan was obviously surprised, and Thor couldn't help the pride he felt for the girl next to him, although they had just met. _  
  
_ The Wanda standing beside him looked up at him with a smirk, feeling the pride coming from the man and glad for it. _  
_ The witch fighting Thanos had almost the exact same smirk on her face at knowing she had surprised Thanos._  
  
_ Turning back to the scene at hand, Thor saw the Titan begin walking towards the witch that had slowly stood from her knelt position, but before he could advance on her any more, another burst of energy was sent at the Titan, stopping him in his tracks. _  
  
_ He could see the red magic pushing into the gauntlet, wrapping around one stone in particular. The time stone. _  
  
_ She was still making sure to keep the gauntlet hand open, very careful not to activate it. Thor watched her magic weave and wind around the stone, until the witch began to close her own fist in an imitation of what Thanos himself would have done. _  
  
_ A few moments passed and there was only the sound of Wanda's magic moving in the air, when all the sudden there was a loud crack, and Thor immediately knew what that meant._  
  
_ It was just moments later when the Time Stone shattered, and the world was engulfed in green, and then black._  
  
_ The next scene he was brought to was a cell. A cell barren of any windows or any belongings, save for a single bed in the corner._  
  
_ He looked towards the bed and was surprised to see Wanda laying in it, eyes alert and confused. _  
  
_ The girl standing next to him spoke up for the first time since they had gotten there. "This was my cell at Hydra. I wasn't sure I hadn't just had a really detailed dream, but my powers were much weaker the first time I was there. Here they're what you saw when I destroyed the stones."_  
  
_ Thor nodded, not speaking and instead watching the scene in front of him. The girl in the bed slowly sat up, still looking around although less confused. _  
  
_ As if she had heard something, she looked towards the door immediately, and Thor was surprised when someone walked through right after. _  
  
_ A grizzly man with a gun slung over his shoulder. _  
  
_ "We can skip this part." The witch next to him said, and immediately the scene changed once again. They were walking down a hallway, the same man from earlier walking with Wanda. _  
  
_ "We were walking back to my cell." Wanda clarified, and Thor nodded in understanding. _  
  
_ They had been walking a few moments when, after realizing they were completely alone, the witch threw her arm out, quickly engulfing the soldier in red and slamming him against the wall, knocking him out before he could even yell. _  
  
_ Thor raised his eyebrows at the girl beside him, who shrugged and said, "He's not dead."_  
  
_ Thor laughed for the first time since he'd met her. "Right. Very good, Maximoff."_  
  
_ Wanda smiled slightly before gesturing for them to run after the her currently running toward the exit. They watched her incapacitate the soldiers between her and the exit until they finally stepped outside. _  
  
_ "Haven't we been here too long?" Asked Thor. "Won't the others think something is wrong?"_  
  
_ Wanda shook her head. "No. When we go back only seconds will have passed. I've done this before." _  
  
_ Thor nodded, deciding to trust her this time. As soon as he thought it, the scene shifted again._   
  
When Thor opened his eyes again he was met with the sight of the witch in front of him, finger tips still on his temples. She stepped back and let her hands drop, looking around the ship.  
  
Nobody was overly hostile so she counted that as a win. Thor was getting his bearings back and turned to his team, making eye contact with each one.  
  
After he was done, he nodded at them as a whole.   
  
"I believe her." He said, and Wanda couldn't help her small triumphant smile.   
  
Hopefully this was going to be easier than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda has to work to convince the rest of the team of her desire to help them, not hurt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys! Long time no see. I was definitely taking a break from this fic but I'm thinking I'm going to get into it again. Please read and let me know what you think! I think you'll be shocked at the change in writing style from previous chapters!
> 
> Bre

“You believe her?” Tony asked, incredulity clear in his voice, although Wanda could sense the undercurrent of fear within it as well. “Supposedly she could show you whatever she wanted.”

Thor gazed back steadily and calmly. He could realize why Tony was so frightened, and if he hadn’t been shown himself he wouldn’t have believed it either, but the pain on the witch’s face as he watched her destroy an infinity stone and her assumed friend with it, he couldn’t do anything but believe her. Even looking at the girl now he could see a layer of anxiety and almost childish hope as she worked to gain the team’s trust.

“I admit, I myself wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t been the one to look, but she is honest. I might ask you to look for yourself.” Thor requested, the seriousness of it clear in his expression, and Wanda couldn’t help the rush of gratitude she felt at the man’s acceptance, nor the quiet sigh of relief at the fact. She looked around to gauge the rest of the team and was slightly shocked to see a curious look on Natasha’s face, rather than the skeptical unsurety that had been there before. The red-head raised an eyebrow at Wanda’s sigh, still trying to get a read on the witch, a feat that was much more difficult than Natasha was used to.

Wanda turned back to Tony, unsurprised at the suspicion still making its home in his features and she shrugged. “I understand why you don’t trust me, but I want you to know that my only intentions are to help.” She told him honestly, accent thick with sincerity before pushing just a bit more.

“Besides, I think you and I both know that if I hadn’t been there earlier, at least one of you would be injured, if not dead.” Wanda scanned the faces of the team and knew she had surprised them with her bluntness, even if they tried not to show it. Tony’s face didn’t change but she knew he was beginning to see her side of it, and Thor was already there. 

A glance towards Steve and Bruce showed them to be deep in thought, while another towards Clint showed him to scanning her about the sincerity of her statement. A final look in Natasha’s direction was the most shocking, and she seemed almost determined as she looked off to the side. Although for what, Wanda didn’t know until the woman’s gaze flicked to hers, intense in a way Wanda didn’t understand.

“I want you to show me what you showed Thor.”

Wanda’s eyes widened at the request. Natasha was the last person she expected to want her in her head. Her confusion was likely clear in her gaze, as the red-head finally stood up and came to stand in front of her. “I want to see.” She repeated, certainty evident in her voice.

Wanda just blinked for a moment. This wasn’t like Natasha at all.

“But if you mess with anything you shouldn’t, I’ll kill you.” Ah, that sounded more like her. Wanda nodded in frantic agreement of the statement, eyes still wide at the fact that Natasha had requested this at all.

“Are you sure?” She asked, just to be sure as she raised her hands up slightly, fingertips aimed near Natasha’s temples but not quite touching yet.

Natasha gazed back steadily and nodded. “I’m sure.”

And with that Wanda allowed her fingertips to graze against Natasha’s temples, immediately flooding her mind with her own consciousness and memories.

* * *

Wanda took Natasha through her memories in much the same way she did Thor. She brought her to the forest in Wakanda and let her watch Wanda destroy the stones and her own friend with it with obvious shock. Wanda herself was surprised at the lack of Natasha’s control over her own features and watched as the woman’s eyes widened at the sight of Wanda aiming her powers at Vision as well as the sight of herself fighting a few yards away, although here she was nearly platinum blonde and seemingly a slight bit older.

“Who’s that?” Natasha asked, her eyes locked in front of them. Wanda followed her gaze and her own came to land on Vision, who was kneeling in front of past Wanda as she sent wave after wave of red power into his head.

Wanda exhaled a bit shakily. “A friend.” She answered, not particularly wanting to talk about it then. “I will likely tell you more later, but now is not the time.”

A glance towards Natasha showed her expression flickering into one of understanding as she finally looked at Wanda, nodding in agreement before turning back to the scene.

Wanda watched as Thanos began advancing on her and making his way through the team, occasionally squeezing his fist and using the assistance of the five stones in his possession.

“Those are infinity stones. They’re essentially every aspect of life there could possibly be.” Wanda explained, nodding her head towards the Titan and consequently the gauntlet on his hand. “Power, space, soul, time, reality, and mind.” She listed, watching as Thanos made his way through her friends.

Natasha stayed silent as Thanos finally broke through the trees, finally advancing on Wanda in the small clearing where she still stood with both hands aiming steady streams of red towards the stone residing in Vision’s head. Noticing the closeness of the Titan, past Wanda immediately threw one of her hands out towards him, effectively stopping him in his tracks. Natasha watched with wide eyes as the witch nearly shook with effort, tears streaming down her face and power flowing from her outstretched hands.

A single glance towards present Wanda showed their expressions to be quite similar, as both were filled with no small amount of pain.

It happened fast after that and Natasha turned back towards the fight just as everything exploded, a shock wave expanding through the forest and across the fields outside of it, sending Wanda and Thanos flying backwards. After the initial wave, Natasha forced herself to look back at Wanda, who was now on her knees where she presumably landed after the explosion, and Thanos, who had managed to stay on his feet.

She watched as the Titan advanced on the small witch, standing over her as she stared at the ground crying.

“I understand, my child.” The Titan told her, and it almost seemed that he showed true sadness at the girl’s loss.

The empathy only enraged Wanda, as she looked back at him with glowing eyes which were only amplified by the tears streaming from them.

“You could _never._” Wanda said through gritted teeth, fists clenched at her sides and nearly glowing with the strain.

Thanos sighed. "I lost more than you could ever know. But now is no time for grieving. Now... is no time at all." 

Natasha’s eyes widened again as another stream of red broke from Wanda’s hand and quickly wrapped around the metal gauntlet, effectively keeping the Titan from closing his fist and stopping him from doing what he wanted. Natasha could guess from his poorly timed pun that he meant to turn time back, and Wanda didn’t quite want that.

The witch allowed her magic to surround the gauntlet, keeping the Titan’s hand open even as it weaved through the other stones. One in particular, Natasha noted, a green one, which is presumably the Time Stone. The expressions on Thanos’ face flickered between smug and fearful incredibly quickly and everything happened fast after that.

With a final burst of power there was another explosion, and everything went black.

Wanda was quick in shifting the scene, again following the path she had taken Thor on and taking Natasha to the cell she had called home with Hydra. They watched as memory Wanda sat up in her bed, confusion obvious in her gaze as she looked around before realization washed over it.

It was only a few minutes later when there was a harsh knock on the door, and Natasha turned towards it to see a ragged man come stomping in. He had some angry words for the witch and a curious glance at Natasha showed her to be quite irritated with the treatment. Wanda just raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, instead turning back to the scene, which shifted once more.

They were now watching when Wanda and the guard had been walking back to her cell after talking to Strucker and Natasha was tilted her head at the strange look she saw in memory Wanda’s eyes.

“What’s that look in your eyes for?” She questioned, her voice cutting through the silence between them for the first time in a while.

Wanda allowed a smirk to twitch at her lip, the right side raising just slightly before going back down. “You’ll see.”

Natasha stared at her skeptically but Wanda tilted her head back towards the scene. “Watch.” She encouraged.

The red-head turned her head back just in time to see memory Wanda reach an arm out with surprising speed and wrap the guard in a sheen of red, wasting no time in lifting him from his feet and slamming him against the wall to his right. Natasha watched as the guard crumpled to the ground and turned to Wanda with a raised eyebrow.

The witch just shrugged. “He’ll be fine.” She assured before changing the scene once more.

They were outside now, and Wanda decided to take Natasha to the exact moment they had met in hopes that she would be more likely to believe that everything she was telling her was true.

Memory Wanda shot into the air and present Wanda gestured for Natasha to follow as she ran off after her. Wanda knew she hadn’t flown that far and wasn’t shocked when they came upon the clearing in just a few moments, watching as memory Wanda dropped down gracefully between the two groups.

Natasha watched curiously as she watched herself and her team doing what she remembered doing less than a half hour ago. The scene played out step by step how it had before, and it was in that moment that Natasha truly believed the girl next to her.

Wanda felt the sudden shift and looked over at Natasha, not surprised to see the red-head looking back at her. She smiled slightly, glad that she was able to get the assassin to come around to her.

And in such a short time, Wanda thinks it may be some sort of new record.

It was with that that Wanda brought them back to the Quinjet, where Natasha opened her eyes and they were suddenly back around her team, who were looking at them with varying degrees of skepticism and even a few of curiosity.

Natasha took a steadying breath and looked over her team, knowing they were awaiting her verdict on the woman next to her. She was always the best at reading people and more often than not they turned to her for situations similar to this one, although she couldn’t help but think that she was curious as well.

It was silent for a few more moments.

“I believe her.” She admitted. “Really, I do.”

There was a collective exhale from the rest of the team at her answer, along with a relieved sigh from Wanda.

Wanda was shocked as the atmosphere of the jet changed almost immediately, and the air of skepticism was nearly gone entirely, although a few feelings did linger from Tony. She looked towards him with a steady gaze, her eyes nearly pleading for him to give her a chance.

He seemed to try to stay strong against it, but with a few shrugs from various team members and gave in with a sigh.

“Fine.” He relented, crossing his arms in front of him. “She can stay.”


End file.
